Far, far, away
by Grace-1997
Summary: Kim feels like everyone is only liking her for what she can and not for who she is. She feels totally wrong in her skin and just wants to go away. Will she go and can a certain other black belt get her back or hold her up? (Kick story! :) ) I do not own Kickin it! :D (Like always! :D )
1. Prologue

**Hay guys! Since i'm not finishing one of my Shake it up- Story (sadly but i can't) i'm writing two Kickin' it stories now :D Both Kick and i hope you get a look at my other Kick story 'Two girls in one Dojo?' and at my OneShot against bullying 'True friends' :D Well i hope you'll enjoy the prologue and leave a lot of reviews! :)**

**Summary:**

**Kim feels like everyone is only liking her for what she can and not for who she is. She feels totally wrong in her skin and just wants to go away. Will she go and can a certain other black belt get her back or hold her up?**

_Prologue_

_**Kim's POV:**  
_

_Everyone thinks every time, that everything is okay with me._

_Sure why shouldn't they think this?_

_I'm a cheerleader, a black belt and i look not that bad but i'm everything but good._

_I'm always afraid that people only like me for what i do and not for who i am._

_I just wanted to accepted for Kim Crawford, not for the black belt, the look, or the cheerleading._

_Is that to much to ask for?_

_Even the Wasabi Warriors are mostly only talking about what i can and not who i am._

_Is my character that bad?_

_I mean i'm not like this girls in my school, who are running after every boy and still i feel not complete and wrong._

_Well i'm looking only for this one boy anyway. Jack Brewer._

_He's the only other black belt in the Dojo and he's one of the only people, who i thought could understand me. _

_Well, wrong thought._

_He seemed to be distance to me lately and i think he doesn't even want me as his best friend anymore._

_That hurts._

_I have no idea what to do._

_I just want to go away, far far away._

_Starting a new life, where nobody knows me and my skills._

_Where people are taking me for who i am and not for what i can._

_Maybe that would really the best._

_Just going away, from everyone._

_Nobody would care anyway._

_I'm just one of many of those people, who everyone is looking up to but nobody will ever understand what really is in their mind._

_But can i really go?_

_I don't know if i'm strong enough for it but i have to trie._

_I can't do this anymore._

_Prologue end_

**Well i hope you liked the Prologue! :) The chapters will be longer for sure, if you want me to write on! :)**

**Love you guys as always xx**


	2. What should i do?

**Hay guys! Wow 11 Reviews, i was shocked o: Thank you so much guys you are the best! Well, means i'm writing the story and i'm starting by now! :D I hope you guys like it and leave a lot of reviews! :D I know, this story is a lot of explaining at first, but i hope you still like it! :D**

**Love you guys as always xx**

**Kim's POV:**

I was in my room, starring at the ceiling.

Actually i had to be at the Dojo right now but i called Rudy, that i won't come today.

I just can't. You ask why?

It happened a lot the past weeks and it also made me realize a lot.

Well for starters, I'm Kimberley Crawford.

Blond hair, brown eyes, Cheerleader, really good in school, black belt in karate , a good singer and actress.

Well i have also a lot of other skills and most people would consider me as pretty.

I know that i'm not that bad looking but as soon as you're pretty, many people only want you because of your look.

Well, now probably most people would say 'But you have so many skills. That must be also reasons why so many people like you.'

Yes, that's true but i don't like it that way.

Everyone only wants me for what i can.

If i would be only a normal girl, i probably wouldn't be that popular.

But everyone who thinks who knows me, doesn't really know me.

Sounds weird, i know.

Let me explain it to you.

For example in school. I'm head cheerleader and i'm also really good in it.

The girls in my team are cool but i know for sure, that if i wasn't that good in cheerleading they wouldn't want to do anything with me.

Why? They don't know anything about my character.

I don't know if my character is bad or not, i don't even know myself how my character is and no one even bothered to find it out, because in other eyes i'm perfect because of my skills and because i'm the best friend of Jack Brewer.

I just don't feel right in my skin and Jack doesn't make it any better.

He's like me, but i know his character or at least i think so.

I tried to find it out and i love it. I love him.

Well, but he probably wouldn't even be friends with me if i wouldn't be like this.

That hurts and you want to know why i think that?

Well, Jack and i were at the movies as friends yesterday and after it i asked him, if i should tell him some things about my self and he just answered: ,,I already know that you're cheerleader and everything, that's important enough.''

Then he went away.

I really wanted a heart to heart conversation with Jack, but he didn't give me the chance to it and it hurt.

I felt so wrong here.

Nobody cares about my character or about how i am, everyone things i'm always fine.

Why shouldn't i be?

Well, but i'm not fine.

This is eating me out, from the inside and i don't know what to do.

I really thought, at least Jack would understand me but he just didn't want to hear it.

The boy that i love, didn't want to know anything about me.

Probably, nobody would care if i just go.

I was just one of the many popular girls at the school.

It gave enough of me and nobody has to worry, that there won't be enough of them there anymore.

But where should i go?

It had to be somewhere, where nobody knows me.

Somewhere, where nobody cares what i can or at least don't know what i can.

Somewhere, where i can start new.

Suddenly an idea popped in to my head.

My big sister Lili (19), just moved out a year ago with her boyfriend to Miami.

It was really far away and it was perfect.

I never visited her before but we called a lot and maybe i could stay with her.

I was soon going to be 16, it was my decision where i'm going.

Besides my parent were never there anyway.

Sometimes i had the feeling they never really cared, about me.

They were always at work or out with friends.

I sighed.

I really have to go and that was my final decision.

I couldn't stay here any longer with this live.

This wasn't me.

Nobody had to know about this anyway.

Well, they wouldn't care, even if i told them.

I was saving a lot of money anyway for college, but this was more important, right now.

I took my phone and started to dial the well-known number.

**Jack's POV:**

I was at the Dojo with Milton, Jerry and Eddie.

I wondered where Kim was.

Normally she would be the first one here and she never skipped training.

She was a black belt and she loved to show that.

Even though, she seemed kinda upset after our conversation yesterday.

I had no clue why she wanted to talk with me about things, i already knew.

That was really strange.

After i won my round sparring with Eddie, i sat down on the bench still lost in thoughts.

,,Yo, what's wrong man?'' , Jerry asked me.

I rolled my eyes and replied: ,,Did anyone see Kim?''

,,Is Jack worried about his Kim? How sweet?'' , Jerry mocked me.

I rolled my eyes again.

,,It's not my Kim and yes, of course i'm worried about my best friend.'' , i replied.

Everyone thought i had a crush on Kim, what was kinda... true.

Well, who couldn't be in love with her?

She was amazing and she looked amazing.

Even though she was kinda weird sometimes.

,,No need to worry, Jack. Kim just isn't feeling good and is staying at home, today. Well, but you guys have to practice so come on!'' , Rudy told us and i sighed.

Well, if she's just feeling not that well.

But i'll look for her later and apologize to her.

Even though i had no clue why but she seemed really upset.

**Will it be to late, when Jack arrives at Kim's house? Review and you'll find out! :D Thanks again for the 11 reviews *o***


	3. Oh shit

**Hay guys! Thanks for the many reviews again! Sorry for the less dialogue again but at this story it can't go other way :D Well but i hope you'll enjoy the chapter and leave a lot of reviews! :)**

**Love you guys as always xx**

**Kim's POV:**

I was saving a lot of money anyway for college, but this was more important, right now.

I took my phone and started to dial the well-known number.

Hopefully she will pick up.

I want to go away from here, as soon as i could.

As i waited for her to answer, i already started packing things.

My parents weren't there anyway.

She didn't pick up at first, so i at first called a cab.

Yes, i was really quick but i just wanted to go away.

I didn't want to be here anymore. This was just to much .

Especially the thing with Jack.

I needed a fresh start and this was probably the only way, to get it.

After i called a cab, Lili called back and i picked relieved up.

_**Phone conversation**_

**(AN: Lili: italic, Kim: normal)**

_,,Hey little sis! What's up?'' , _my sister greeted me cheerfully.

I took a deep breath and then replied: ,,Lili, i need your help... I want to go away from here. I don't feel in my skin right now and-''

Lili cut my rambling off: _,,Slow down little sis. I don't know what happened but you can tell me that after you told me what i can do for you.''_

I sighed. She knew me so well.

,,Can i come to you for some time? I really need to get away from here. You said, i can come whenever i need help and i need some right now! Pleaaaase.'' , i replied desperate.

I could see her, rolling her eyes at the other line but then she said: ,,Well, did you pack and do you know how you'll come here? You can live here, if you really thought about it.''

,,Yes, yes and yes.'' , i answered. ,,I'm going to fly as soon as it's possible. I already called a cab and my suitcases are packed. I can't take this any longer and you'll know soon why big sis. Thanks, you're really the best. I really need help here and dad and mom are not there and i just feel lonely.''

,,No need to tell the obvious. I know that i'm the best. Well, i guess i'll see you soon, Kim. Keep your head up. It's going to be okay, whatever it is but i'll have to go now. Bye.'' , she told me and then hung up.

**_Phone conversation end_**

Then the doorbell rang. The cab was there.

It's time. I sighed, took my suitcases and my purse and took a last look at my room.

I didn't know, when i'll come back or if i'll come back but it won't be soon.

I quickly wrote a letter, to whoever will read it at first.

Jack sad something about coming over in a SMS after training.

So i wrote the note for him and with all, what i wanted to tell him.

Then i walked out of the house and to the taxi.

It was time for a new start.

Without Jack and anybody i know, except my sis and her boyfriend.

I hope that i will get the goal that i wish for.

I can't stand this anymore.

This was to much to take and nobody really cared about me.

I gave the taxi driver the address of the airport and the taxi started to drive away.

Meanwhile I wrote Lili a SMS:

_By the way. Mom and Dad don't know anything about this yet. _

Two minutes later her reply came:

_Kinda figured that out, little sis. Well, i'll see you soon. We'll get that together :) Love ya xx_

I smiled weak, but as the taxi drove away, i felt a tear running down my cheek.

Time for a fresh start but it's going to be really, really hard.

**Jack's POV:**

After the practicing i quickly said bye to the guys and made my way to Kim's apartment.

I really was guilty now and i wanted to know if she was okay.

Well, even though i still didn't know, what i did.

I quickly jumped out of my car, as i was at Kim's and took the extra keys that she gave me out of my pocket.

Nobody was there.

,,Kim?'' , i called out to her but nobody answered.

Where was she?

I started to worry and started to look around for her.

As i walked up to her room i noticed a note on her night table.

My name was on it and i got really confused.

What if some of the black dragon's want to make a joke about us?

Well, that will probably stay in this note.

I took the note, unfolded it and started to read:

_Dear Jack,_

_When you read this, i'm already on my way to the airport. I can't stand this anymore here and i'm going to live with my sis and her boyfriend in Miami. Yesterday with you really gave me the rest. You ask what i'm talking about? Well, i'm telling you that._

_I have the feeling, that everyone is only liking me for what i can and not for who i am. Yeah i have many skills and i'm not that bad looking, but i also have many problems and nobody cares for them, here._

_Especially you. You're my best friend i excepted from you that you'll hear me out but you didn't want to hear anything from my problems. This hurt me really bad. Not only because you're my best friend but also because... I love you._

_Yes, you read right. I, Kim Crawford, love you, Jack Brewer. Since a really long time and you never realized it and never really cared for me. Well, like everybody else._

_I'm already on my way, so don't even try to hold me back. I'm going to leave anyway. I'm not really sorry for it , because also no one was sorry for me. I'm just one of the many and you'll probably forget me anyway but i had to say the truth._

_Kim_

I stared in shock at the note from Kim.

Oh shit.


	4. Don't go

**Hay guys! Thanks for the many, many reviews, i got so far for the story! :) I'm really happy about that and i hope you're still reading the story and you like it :) I did something like that for ICarly, on the german fan fiction side but it didn't get that many reviews at all! :D Well i hope you'll enjoy the new chapter and leave a lot of reviews! :)**

**Love you guys as always xx**

**At the airport**

**Kim's POV:**

After i went out of the taxi and took my things, and went to the counter, where you could buy last minute tickets.

At the counter was a guy in his mid- twenties and asked kindly: ,,Hello, young lady. Where do you want to fly?''

I smiled weak at him and replied: ,,The next flight to Miami, please.''

The guy nodded and looked through his computer.

,,Here the next one is in 3 hours. You can give me your suitcases here.'' , he told me.

I nodded, gave him the money for the ticket and gave him the suitcases.

Then i took my bag and walked in to a coffee shop, bought a hot chocolate and sat down there, to wait for my flight.

I sighed. This is going to be huge.

I never did something like this and it was totally exciting but also kinda scary.

Finally, people will know me for real this time.

Even though, it will be really hard to forget my friends and especially Jack.

I wrote in the later, that i love him.

He probably will laugh about that tomorrow with the guys at the Dojo, but i didn't care.

Well, yes i did but i was away anyway.

Far, far away from the Wasabi Warriors , the cheerleaders and so on.

Well, i'll probably still try to do karate at Miami but still.

Totally without karate? Impossible.

I love doing karate and i was also really good at it.

Well, but that wasn't the point, anyway.

It was about the people here, who never understood me and just saw the perfect little Kim, who can do everything and never had any problems.

Sure. I was a robot.

No feelings and no problems.

Just perfect.

As if.

I sighed. I should stop thinking about that.

I was soon away, anyway.

I just hope, that nobody followed me.

As if he could read my mind, a really familiar voice suddenly cried: ,,Kim!''

**Jack's POV:**

_Dear Jack,_

_When you read this, i'm already on my way to the airport. I can't stand this anymore here and i'm going to live with my sis and her boyfriend in Miami. Yesterday with you really gave me the rest. You ask what i'm talking about? Well, i'm telling you that._

_I have the feeling, that everyone is only liking me for what i can and not for who i am. Yeah i have many skills and i'm not that bad looking, but i also have many problems and nobody cares for them, here._

_Especially you. You're my best friend i excepted from you that you'll hear me out but you didn't want to hear anything from my problems. This hurt me really bad. Not only because you're my best friend but also because... I love you._

_Yes, you read right. I, Kim Crawford, love you, Jack Brewer. Since a really long time and you never realized it and never really cared for me. Well, like everybody else._

_I'm already on my way, so don't even try to hold me back. I'm going to leave anyway. I'm not really sorry for it , because also no one was sorry for me. I'm just one of the many and you'll probably forget me anyway but i had to say the truth._

_Kim_

Oh shit.

I read the letter over and over and i was more shocked than ever.

Kim was angry, because she thought she wasn't accepted for who she is.

She was on her way to Miami because of that and most importantly, she loves me!

Oh my god.

This was a lot and i wasn't really sure, how to feel but i have to held her up.

I ran downstairs and jumped in to my car, driving to the airport.

I hope it wasn't to late.

I didn't know if i feel like Kim, well i never thought about that but i had to get her back, before she's going.

Why did she even feel like that?

She had a perfect life and nothing to worry about.

I didn't really get her letter.

I mean sure , she had amazing skills and she was really good looking, but i think she was overreacting.

She also said, i gave her the rest...

Oh my gosh! This girl is just totally confusing me!

As i arrived at the airport, i was really hoping that it wasn't to late.

I walked around and searched for Kim.

Suddenly i spotted her in a coffee shop, lost in thoughts and looking really sad.

I ran up to her and cried: ,,Kim!''

She looked shocked up.

She wanted to ran past me but i held her by the arm.

,,What do you think, you're doing?'' , i asked confused and mad.

Kim rolled her eyes and snapped at me: ,,Getting away from you! Getting away from everyone here!''

By this time she had tears in her eyes.

I looked pleading at her and then said: ,,Kim please don't go. I don't really get, what you're problem is but i don't want you to go. You can't just write me, that you love me and go away!''

Kim rolled her eyes.

,,Yeah, why not? It's not like you would feel the same way or anybody would care about me or my problems!'' , she cried angry and i looked down.

It was true. I didn't feel the same way.

Well, at least i think so.

Kim tried to get out of my grip, tears rolling down her cheek but i still hold her.

,,Kim what for problems are you talking about? I'm your best friend and i'm pretty sure you have a really good life!'' , i cried angry.

She looked even more sad and i immediately regretted it, to shout at her.

Then the announcement came for the flight to Miami.

Kim told me: ,,Let me go , Jack. You don't understand me anyway and i don't want to be here anymore. Go and live your perfect live on. I'm out of here.''

She started walking away and i had to think quick.

Do something Jack!

I caught her again swirled her around and then before she could complain again, i kissed her.

She first wanted to kiss me back but then pushed me away and cried furious : ,,What the heck?!''

I looked confused at her and she just slapped me and shouted: ,,I hate you , Jack Brewer!''

Then she ran away, in to the direction where her flight was about to take off.

I stared confused at her, touching my tingling lips.

I lost Kim and i didn't know what to do.

I knew i couldn't have lied to her but she was so broken and i still didn't really get why.

What the heck was wrong with this girl and why couldn't she tell me the whole story?

I groaned in frustration.

Why were girls so confusing and especially when you have a best friend like me?

Kim was really in love with me and then she just went away.

She resisted to kiss back and was really angry and then she shouted that she hates me.

Oh gosh. I hate this.


	5. Like a Skyscraper

**Hay guys! ****First of all i am really, really, really sorry that i always did that stupid mistake with dialogues , that i always wrote when someone spoke like this ,,...'' and not ''...'' like you guys do it in america :/ Like i already said i'm from Germany and we're doing like that but i try to remember this now and write it like this! :D Well but i hope you'll like the new chapter and leave a lot of reviews! :)**

******P.S.: I would be really happy if you get a look at my other story 'Two girls in one Dojo' :D**

**Love you guys as always xx**

**Kim's POV:**

He caught me again swirled me around and then before i could complain again, he kissed me.

Fireworks were exploding in my head and i wanted to kiss back, but i knew that he didn't mean it like this.

I pushed him away and cried furious : ''What the heck?!''

He looked totally confused at me and i just slapped him, fro what he did.

Then i shouted : ''I hate you , Jack Brewer!''

Then i ran to my the board where my flight took off.

I didn't know what was happening around me, since i couldn't get the scene with Jack out of my head.

He was such an asshole.

Before i knew it, i was in the plane and in the air.

I just let the tears fall this time.

Jack really hurt me with this, even more than the last time.

Who did he think he is?

I knew, he doesn't feel the same and then he kisses me, only because he won't let me go.

Why did he even care?

I groaned and the passenger besides me looked strange at me but i didn't care.

I was even more broken hearted now.

Jack really screwed it up, again.

The second time in two days.

Smooth move, for the actual best friend.

Well, now ex- best friend.

I told him, that i hate him, what i didn't.

I really try to hate him but i just can't.

I love him more than anything and he couldn't care less about me.

Why did i have to be one who falls in love with the wrong guy?

What annoyed me the most was, that he even tried to kiss me, only that i would stay for a none sense reason.

He still didn't find out or understood why i was so angry.

How stupid could someone be?

I sighed and let an other tear fall.

Then i plugged my headphones in my iPod and started to hear music.

'Skyscraper' from Demi Lovato came up.

_Skies are crying  
I am watching catching teardrops in my hands  
Only silence, as it's ending, like we never had a chance  
Do you have to make me feel like there's nothing left of me? _

Jack and i had never a chance together.

He never wanted me and i always felt, there's nothing left from the real me.

_You can take everything I have _  
_You can break everything I am _  
_Like I'm made of glass _  
_Like I'm made of paper _  
_Go on and try to tear me down _  
_I will be rising from the ground _  
_Like a skyscraper _  
_Like a skyscraper _

He took everything from me and i thought i could be happy with him, but he just broke me.

Like i'm really made of glass.

But i won't let me tear down this time.

I promised that to myself.

I'll be, who i really am.

_As the smoke clears I awaken and untangle you from me _  
_Would it make you feel better to watch me while I bleed? _  
_All my windows still are broken but I'm standing on my feet_

He never cared about me and sometimes i even had the feeling, he liked it to see me like that.

Helpless and hurt inside.

_You can take everything I have _  
_You can break everything I am _  
_Like I'm made of glass _  
_Like I'm made of paper _  
_Go on and try to tear me down _  
_I will be rising from the ground _  
_Like a skyscraper _  
_Like a skyscraper _

_Go run run run _  
_I'm gonna stay right here _  
_Watch you disappear _  
_Yeah _  
_Go run run run _  
_Yeah it's a long way down but I'm closer to the clouds up here _

_You can take everything I have _  
_You can break everything I am _  
_Like I'm made of glass _  
_Like I'm made of paper _  
_Ohh _  
_Go on and try to tear me down _  
_I will be rising from the ground like a skyscraper _  
_Like a skyscraper _  
_Like a skyscraper _  
_Like a skyscraper _

_Like a skyscraper_

He can have my old life, i don't want it anymore.

Ran away with it.

I'm going to start a new life and nobody will tear me down anymore.

I'm going to be the real Kim Crawford.

**Jack's POV:**

After Kim ran away and i stood there totally confused for several minutes, i started walking back to the car.

What did he mean with all of this?

When she really loves me, why didn't she kiss me back and why the heck was it really necessary to fly to Miami?

So many questions were running through my mind, mostly about Kim.

This girl was creeping me out and the kiss confused me even more.

Do i have feelings for Kim?

No. She is my best friend.

Well, she was.

She probably really hates me now, but i can't quiet figure out why.

What did i do that wrong, that she went to Miami to her sister?

Was it really necessary for her to go away?

I sighed and parked the car near by the dojo.

Then i walked in to the Dojo, where Jerry, Milton and Eddie were.

,,Yo, Jack. What's up? You look like you've seen a ghost.'' , Jerry greeted me confused.

,,Yes Jack, what's wrong? You never look like this.'' , Milton added and Eddie nodded.

I sighed and looked down.

I didn't know, how to tell them what happened.

It was just really hard.

Kim was my best friend and now, she's away.

,,Jack? Could you answer us, yo?'' , Jerry asked confused.

I sighed again and then took a deep breath.

How will they take it?

Will they blame me?

It wasn't my fault, right?

I took an other deep breath and then replied: ,,Kim went to Miami to her sister.''

,,She what?'' , Milton ,Eddie and Jerry shouted shocked at the same time.


	6. I thought

******Hay guys! Here's the new chapter for 'Far, far , away!' ! :D Thanks for the many reviews i got for all the chapters, i was really happy about them :) Well i hope you'll enjoy the next chapter and leave a lot of reviews! :)**

******Love you guys as always xx**

******BY THE WAY: I would be really happy if you get a look at my crossover story from Shake it up and Kickin it! :) It's good i promise :D**

**Kim's POV:**

After the plane arrived in Miami, i made my way to where the suitcases where.

I quickly found my things and stepped in to the big hall.

I had already called Lilly and she should be here any minute.

I really own her for what she'll do for me.

I hope i could give her something back.

She's my big sister after all.

I looked around but didn't see her.

That was until i heard someone shouting: ''Kim?''

I looked in to the direction from the shouting and saw my sister standing there, smiling at me.

I ran up to her with my suitcases in my hands and after i let the suitcases down i hugged her tight.

''Lilly!'' , i cried happy.

She laughed and hugged me back.

As we broke apart she told me: ''Nice to see you again, little sis. Even though the reason why isn't that happy, if i understood you right.''

I nodded looking down.

Lilly sighed, picked up my suitcases and then said: ''Well, we can talk about this later. Mark is waiting with the car outside and we're going to eat something. You're probably starving the food in the airplane is horrible.''

My stomach growled in response.

I didn't eat much, since the food was really horrible.

Lilly chuckled and we walked outside with my suitcases and my bag.

As we stepped outside, i took the fresh air from Miami in.

It was warm and there were no clouds at the sky.

I saw Mark standing at the car, grinning at us.

I walked up to him and hugged him.

Even though i only knew him a half year as he and Lilly enveloped to Miami, i really like him

He's really cool and he really loved Lilly.

He would do anything for her.

''I also missed you, Kimmy.'' , he told me chuckling as he returned the hug.

I broke apart from him and then said to my sis and her boyfriend: ''Thanks , that i could come. I couldn't stand it anymore at home.''

I really meant it.

I wouldn't know, what i could've done without them.

Especially after the thing with Jack.

Lilly smiled at me and replied: ''No problem, at all. I told you, that you can come, whenever you need me.''

I smiled at her and nodded.

Mark added: '' Besides, it's cool to see you again.''

We all went in to the car and drove off for lunch.

I couldn't wait for my new life in Miami.

That'll be so cool and finally the chance to be the real Kim and not the Kim, everyone else wants.

As we arrived at the little pizzeria and sat down, Lilly finally asked me: ''Well... What exactly happened, that you want to come to Miami?''

I sighed and all the memories of the past days came back flowing to me.

''I ... I...'' , i stuttered, not knowing where to start.

I just told her first, what happened with Jack, the day before i made the decision to leave.

''He's my best friend and he didn't even care. I'm in love with him, yeah but a best friend is still not acting like this. Everyone else does to. Nobody cares about how i feel they only see the black belt or the cheerleader or something like this. Nobody cares about my personality. I want to start a new life with the real Kim, without such stupid people.'' , i finished my story about why i was here.

Lilly looked at me with an unreadable look and then said: ''Well... It's hard to show people, who you really are when you're just one of the many for them but i can understand you. You can stay here for the first time. I already called mom and dad and they can't say anything anyway anymore but you shouldn't let yourself to much in to this, sis.''

I nodded, even though it was already to late for that advice.

**Jack's POV:**

I took an other deep breath and then replied: ''Kim went to Miami to her sister.''

''She what?'' , Milton ,Eddie and Jerry shouted shocked at the same time.

Rudy now also came out of his office and shouted as well: ''She what?''

I told them what happened, every single detail.

Sometimes they gasped in shock and especially at the part, where i showed them the note, Kim wrote me.

I even told them, that we kissed and i didn't get Kim, at all.

After i was finished, Jerry was the first one, who found his speech again: ''That's not cool, yo. What should we do without Kim?''

I rolled my eyes, even though Jerry was right.

Kim was the only other black belt besides me at the Dojo and she also was my best friend.

Well, she loved me but as i kissed her, she slapped me.

Why the heck did i feel that tingling feeling, as i kissed her?

Rudy then said: '' I don't really get her, too. I mean i'm the adult here and don't understand it. What did she mean?''

Milton added: ''Yeah, Jack. What did you do, that she got that angry?''

I looked at him in disbelieve.

''Why me? We're all her friends!'' , i cried angry.

''Because she's in love with you and she said, you gave her the rest.'' , Eddie told me as the matter of the fact and the others nodded.

''Yeah, she was depressed but only because i gave her the rest, that doesn't mean that i'm the only one who hurt her!'' , i shouted mad at the Warriors.

I was angry at them and angry at Kim.

She was the person, who brought me in to that situation in the first place.

Now, she was away and i had to get this out of the way.

''But you're the only one who can get her back!'' , Jerry said to me.

''You know what , guys?'' , i told them. ''Maybe, i don't want to get her back.''

With that last sentence, i walked out of the Dojo, leaving the shocked guys behind.

I was really angry right now and couldn't believe any of this.

Why was it all my fault?

Everybody else also could've been the reason of this!

Besides, if Kim really wants to come back, she'll come back on her own!

I'm not going to run after her.

She was the one who screwed all of this up and that's now up to her.

She can't just play stupid and dumb and try to get pity from me.

Why did she do that to me?

I really thought, we were best friends.


	7. Can you do me a favor?

**Hay guys! Sorry at first that i won't update long today but i have a pretty good reason! My brain is a mush literally! I wrote 2 1/2 hours an german speech analysis today, (yes, german is my first language but it's still a nightmare), right after that a test in chemistry and at the last school hour one in social studies and i had only 6 school hours today! That was horror and my brain feels like dead so please don't blame me for mistakes or not to long chapters! Well but i hope you'll enjoy it and leave a lot of reviews! :)  
**

**Love you guys as always xx**

**P.S.: I changed my profile a bit. If you want to you can get a look at it :)**

**Kim's POV:**

''He's my best friend and he didn't even care. I'm in love with him, yeah but a best friend is still not acting like this. Everyone else does to. Nobody cares about how i feel they only see the black belt or the cheerleader or something like this. Nobody cares about my personality. I want to start a new life with the real Kim, without such stupid people.'' , i finished my story about why i was here.

Lilly looked at me with an unreadable look and then said: ''Well... It's hard to show people, who you really are when you're just one of the many for them but i can understand you. You can stay here for the first time. I already called mom and dad and they can't say anything anyway anymore but you shouldn't let yourself to much in to this, sis.''

I nodded, even though it was already to late for that advice.

Well, now i'm here and i want to change my life completely.

After the talk with Lilly we finished eating in silence.

Lilly knew me well, it didn't make sense to talk to me at the moment.

I wouldn't change my mind anyway.

I've been hurt, bad and i don't know what to do.

The only thing i knew is that i had to go from Seaford.

Miami was a big step but it was necessary in my I can't do this anymore.

As we walked to the car i asked Mark: ''Uhhm... Mark do you know if here in Miami is a karate Dojo or something like this? I want to make a fresh start but i just need karate...''

Mark laughed and replied: '' Don't worry, i understand you. I know how this is. As we went to Miami i also couldn't give up my job as a translator and i searched for three months for it , to get a translator job here but it was worth it. Lilly already told me that you probably want to continue karate. We have two Dojo's near by here. We can go there tomorrow, if you want.''

I smiled at him and nodded.

I was happy that Lilly found such a cool boyfriend and that she also was really happy with him.

''Well,...'' , he added. '' But i wanted to ask you for a favor , too. I will tell you later about it. Lilly can't hear it.'' , he whispered to me and i nodded again, a little bit confused.

**Jack's POV:**

After i walked out of the Dojo angry, i went home.

It was such a stupid situation and i was so mad.

How could Kim do that to me?

How could the guys blame me for all of this?

It's not like, that i told her to go away. I wanted her to stay.

I even kissed her, that she'll stay but she just pushed me away and got more angry.

I didn't get girls and i also don't get the guys.

How could they say something like this to me.

It certainly was not my fault.

I mean, sure she was in love with me but that's not my fault and i even tried to get her back, so...

Well, it's hard now that i don't have my best friend anymore but she screwed it up on her own, i think.

I really liked Kim but not that way and she was away now anyway.

I never thought about her like that.

Well, she was pretty and everything but... Urgh!

**Kim's POV:**

Lilly went in to the kitchen to clean up a little bit and Mark told me that he'll show me my room.

Well and because he wanted to ask me for a favor.

We walked upstairs in to their house and in to the room at the end of the hall.

Mark put my suitcases down and i asked him: ''Well, you asked me for a favor. What favor do you mean?''

Mark sighed and sat down on my now bed.

''Look... You know Lilly and i are together since almost two years. In 2 weeks is our anniversary and i wanted to ask you if you if you could help me organize it. I want to make a romantic dinner and everything and you know her the best. Where , how and everything. I want it to be perfect, because...''

He took something out of his jacket.

My eyes went wide. In there was a silver ring with a beautiful blue stone.

''I want to ask her to marry me.'' , he added.

I put an hand over my mouth shocked.

Then i squealed and whisper-shouted: '' Oh my god! Mark that's so- Wow!''

Mark chuckled and replied: ''Thanks. Are you going to help me? Pretty please! I need your help! I'm already nervous and it's still two weeks until our anniversary.''

I hugged him tight and told him: ''Of course i'm going to tell you! I know, that she'll say yes!''

Mark blushed and said: ''Thanks Kim. It would be really cool if you're going to be my sister in law.''

That was so cute.

My big sister and her boyfriend. Awwwww.

That was the best thing that happened the past day and i was so happy for them.

She will definitely say yes.

I can't wait for the organization.


	8. I think, i can get used to it

**Hay guys! Sorry at that i didn't update for a few days i kinda was busy, but now since two stories of me are finished and i only have 3 really stories going on i have more time again :D**

**First of all, i know that this doesn't belong to the side but a teacher in our school died a few days ago at the age of 61 and i just wanted to say: Rest in peace, Mr. Sprau :/**

**Well, but i hope you'll enjoy the new chapter and leave a lot of reviews! :)**

**They are in Miami but there won't be the Austin& Ally team! It's a kick story! :D**

**Love you guys as always xx**

**Kim's POV:**

Mark chuckled and replied: ''Thanks. Are you going to help me? Pretty please! I need your help! I'm already nervous and it's still two weeks until our anniversary.''

I hugged him tight and told him: ''Of course i'm going to tell you! I know, that she'll say yes!''

Mark blushed and said: ''Thanks Kim. It would be really cool if you're going to be my sister in law.''

That was so cute.

My big sister and her boyfriend. Awwwww.

That was the best thing that happened the past day and i was so happy for them.

She will definitely say yes.

I can't wait for the organization.

After Mark had talked with me about this, he walked back to Lilly and i was squealing inside about the news.

I always wanted my sis to be happy and she definitely was this with Mark.

Besides, he's also going to be the best brother in law, ever!

I sighed happily, while i was putting my things in the room and my clothes in the dresser.

This really made my day and i felt a little bit better now.

I saw, that Mark and Lilly really were doing everything to let me have a good time here and they also really care about me.

Mark even asked me for my help with the propose!

Tomorrow i'll look at the two Dojo's in the city and then i can still do karate.

The school year was over in 2 weeks anyway and we already got our qualifications for the next year, so i could look for a new school soon.

This is going to be simply great and i really can't wait for it!

I looked out the window.

It was early evening and the weather was awesome.

I should go outside for a while and look around.

I took a quick shower, changed, took my purse and then walked out in to the living room, where Lilly was sitting.

She looked questioning at me.

''I'm going for a walk.'' , i told her.

Lilly smiled and replied: ''Sounds good, but don't go to far away. You don't know anything or anyone here and even with a black belt... You won't find the way back home!''

I chuckled and said: ''Will do, mom. See you later.''

With that i walked out.

It was really warm and i took in the fresh air of Miami.

I started to really like the idea, of living here.

I walked around a bit and looked at all the things, near by my sisters and her boyfriends house.

Only 10 minutes away from them was a mall. Perfect.

I decided to walk around a little in the mall and saw some really nice shops.

I definitely had to go there soon, again.

I was still walking around, lost in thoughts about what i was going to do the next days, as i suddenly bumped in to someone.

We both fell on the floor and the person quickly stood up and held his hand out to me.

''I'm so sorry, i didn't see you.'' , he told me guilty and helped me up.

I chuckled and replied: ''No problem. Nothing happened. I didn't look, too.''

He chuckled, too and i mustered him.

Wow. He looked good.

Blonde hair, blue eyes and an adorable smile.

He smiled at me and then asked me: ''Are you new here? I never saw you here before.''

I nodded and answered: ''Yes, i am. Just moved in with my sis to get away from Seaford. I arrived here this afternoon. I'm Kim.''

''Nice to meet you, Kim. I'm Daniel. Not feeling in your skin in Seaford anymore?'', he replied, knowing.

I looked confused at him.

''How do you-?'' ''I moved here for the same reason.'' , he cut me off.

Wow. I'm not the only one.

I thought, i was crazy but i seem to be normal.

At least Daniel was pretty normal and cool.

Then he cleared his throat and added: ''Well, since you're new here do you want me to show you around a little bit? Miami is awesome and i'm sure you'll love it!''

Suddenly my phone vibrated and as i looked at the screen, i saw that it was Lilly.

I shook my head sad.

''I'd love to, but i promised my sis to come home again, soon.'' , i replied.

He nodded, a little bit disappointed and then told me: ''Well, but you can give me your number and we'll do that some other time.''

I smiled and replied: ''Sounds good to me.''

**Lilly's POV:**

I smiled and replied: ''Sounds good, but don't go to far away. You don't know anything or anyone here and even with a black belt... You won't find the way back home!''

She chuckled and said: ''Will do, mom. See you later.''

Then she walked out and i sighed.

Kim sometimes really was stubborn.

Not that i didn't want to have her here, but it was probably better for her to stay in Seaford.

Her life was there, not here in Miami.

Yeah, i helped her with our parents and i'm also looking for her for a school and Mark is going to go with her to the karate Dojo's tomorrow, but...

It was still wrong.

I could feel that.

Kim didn't only left her friends but i also think her heart.

I once got to know this Jack and i knew that Kim was head over heels for him.

He may was really stupid but i also knew, that he had a good heart.

I sighed and Mark suddenly asked from behind: ''Is everything okay, babe?''

I nodded and replied: ''Yes, it's just... I think Kim doesn't belong here. Her heart is not here and i don't know if this thing will last long.''

Mark nodded, sat down to me and put an arm around me.

''You shouldn't worry about this to much. We can only support her with her decisions. If she wants to stay here for a while, we should let her. Maybe she come to her senses on her own. She has, to or she'll never goes back.'' , he replied and i groaned.

I knew , that he was right but it was hard to see your little sister, jumping in to the ice cold water.

''Why do you always have to be right?'' , i asked him, pouting.

He chuckled and replied: ''Otherwise i would be the girl in this relationship, since you're already the more stubborn, smarter and more amazing one from us two.''

I stuck my tongue out at him, laughing and he laughed, too.

Then he leaned down and kissed me.

I love to kiss him. It was amazing, like always.

As we broke apart for air, i told him: ''Come on , we're going to go grocery shopping. Or we're going to starve because of hunger.''

Mark groaned but nodded.

Just as we wanted to take our things, Kim opened the door, with the key i gave her and walked in with a huge smile.

What happened?


	9. What should we do?

**Hay guys! Thanks for the many reviews on the last chapter and thanks for your reviews in every chapter! :) I'm really happy about them! :D**

**I would be even more happy if you get a look at my new story 'The boy i thought i knew' :)**

**Well but i hope you'll enjoy the new chapter and leave a lot of reviews :)**

**Love you guys as always xx**

**Lilly's POV:**

He chuckled and replied: ''Otherwise i would be the girl in this relationship, since you're already the more stubborn, smarter and more amazing one from us two.''

I stuck my tongue out at him, laughing and he laughed, too.

Then he leaned down and kissed me.

I love to kiss him. It was amazing, like always.

As we broke apart for air, i told him: ''Come on , we're going to go grocery shopping. Or we're going to starve because of hunger.''

Mark groaned but nodded.

Just as we wanted to take our things, Kim opened the door, with the key i gave her and walked in with a huge smile.

What happened?

''Hey guys!'' , she greeted us happy and i just got more confused.

''Hay, Kim. What happened at your walk, that you're so happy?'', i asked her, raising an eyebrow.

Kim just grinned and didn't say anything.

I knew this look but i wasn't entirely sure, yet.

She met a boy.

Wasn't she crying over Jack?

I looked at Mark, who looked knowing back and walked in to our room.

Then i mentioned Kim to sit down, besides me.

She sat down and i asked her curious: ''Okay, who is it?''

Kim looked at me confused and questioned me: ''Who is what?''

I rolled my eyes.

''I know this look, sister. You met a boy! Who is it?'' , i asked again with more force.

Kim blushed and mumbled: ''His name is Daniel but there's nothing going on. He just asked me, if i want to do something with him, since i'm new here.''

Daniel is his name.

Seemed to be a really nice guy.

Maybe, he could help Kim to get over Jack.

Then we have one less problem but that would also mean that she would stay here and i didn't know, if that's so good for herself.

I continued with my questions: ''Do you like him?''

Kim rolled her eyes and replied: ''I just met him today, Lillly. Besides, i'm still not over Jack. He's an ass but he was my best friend and it's hard.''

I sighed. Of course she wasn't over Jack.

Well, but for the fact that she should go back, it's good.

I'm confusing right now, i know.

''Okay, okay. I just asked. Well, at least you know someone now here, besides Mark and me. Even though i still think you should go back to Seaford some time.'', i told her honestly.

**Kim's POV:**

''Okay, okay. I just asked. Well, at least you know someone now here, besides Mark and me. Even though i still think you should go back to Seaford some time.'', she told me honestly.

I sighed.

I didn't want to go back. They hurt me.

I shook my head and then replied: ''I'm not going back. They're not taking me for who i am and they really hurt me, Lilly. You also moved away. Why can't i stand here with you?''

Lilly looked at me serious and then said: ''I don't say that, because i don't want you here. I say that, because i can see that it's bothering you, sis.''

My sister knew me to well.

Yes, it was bothering me but at the moment i wanted to stand here.

''Look...'' , i started. ''It's really hard for me right now and i don't want to talk about it, okay? I'm going to sleep now. I'm tired from the flight and Mark promised me to get a look at the Dojo's here tomorrow.''

Then i started walking to my room.

Lilly cried after me: ''We have to talk about this sooner or later, Kimmy. ''

''Well, i'm for later.'' , i replied and walked in to my room.

**Rudy's POV:**

''But you're the only one who can get her back!'' , Jerry said to Jack.

''You know what , guys?'' , he told us. ''Maybe, i don't want to get her back.''

With that he walked out angry.

I couldn't believe it.

Kim went away.

I didn't really get, why she went away but one of the reason was that Jack did upset her.

''What should we do now?'' , Milton asked us sad.

We all weren't happy, about the fact that Kim just went away.

If Jack won't get her back, i had to go there.

I'm her sensei and i probably won't get her back but i had to talk to her.

Well, but not today or the next days.

I didn't know what exactly happened but i think Jack is not the only one who needs to calm down.

''We can't do anything!'' , Jerry cried angry. ''Jack would be the only one, who could do something! She wouldn't hear us out, since she already want to kill Jack, probably!''

I sighed and just as Milton was about to say something again i interrupted them: ''GUYS!''

They all looked at me shocked and waited for me to say something.

''We can't do anything right now. Just calm down. We'll find something, okay? Kim isn't only mad at Jack, it's our all fault. You heard, what the note said.'' , i told them and the guys nodded.

Eddie then asked guilty: ''But what did we do?''

''I have no idea, Eddie. I have no idea.'' , i replied.

We all looked down.

When Kim was gone forever i didn't only lost a good pupil of my Dojo but also the girl that was like a daughter to me.

We had to get her back.

''No matter what happened. We're the Warriors and if one of us is gone, we'll get him back no matter what we have to do.'' , i said to them, determining with my sensei voice.

Milton replied: ''Of course, we will!''

Maybe i could go with all of the guys to Miami...

No.

I had to go alone first.

I wanted to talk to her and be a real sensei, talking about her problems.

Even if their *gulp* girl problems.

I think we were just all hoping, that she'll come back.

**Hope you guys liked it and leave a lot of reviews! :)**


	10. Miami Fighters

**Hay guys! Thanks for the many reviews on every chapter and i hope, that they're going to be even more soon! :D **

**The story is getting more and more to that, what it should actually get and i'm happy about that! :D**

**Well i hope you'll enjoy the new chapter and leave a lot of reviews! :)**

**About the question, when school will start: Kim went to Miami two weeks before the end of the school year!**

**It would be also cool, if you get a look at my other Kickin' it story 'The boy, i thought i knew' and leave a review ! :)**

**Love you guys as always xx**

* * *

_**Previously  
**_

_''No matter what happened. We're the Warriors and if one of us is gone, we'll get him back no matter what we have to do.'' , i said to them, determining with my sensei voice._

_Milton replied: ''Of course, we will!''_

_Maybe i could go with all of the guys to Miami..._

_No._

_I had to go alone first._

_I wanted to talk to her and be a real sensei, talking about her problems._

_Even if their *gulp* girl problems._

_I think we were just all hoping, that she'll come back._

* * *

**The next morning**

**Kim's POV:**

I woke up the next morning, in a slightly better mood.

The talk with Lilly yesterday kinda made me sad, even though i knew that she only said for my best.

Well, but i didn't want to leave Miami again.

I wanted to stay here.

So far, everything was perfect and Daniel, the first person i met already want to know things about my personality and not about how many prices i won or something like that.

He was actually also really cute.

I hoped, that i can see him again, soon.

I had to laugh, as i looked at my phone.

A SMS from him:

_Hey Kim. How was your first night at Miami? :P I hope you slept well :) Just wrote you to wish you a good morning and i hope, we'll see each other soon :)_

Awwww.

Now, my morning was even better.

I sighed happily and stood up from bed, getting ready.

It was 9 a.m. and Mark told me that at half past ten, we're going to go to the Dojo's here.

After i had showered and changed, i went in to the kitchen, where Mark was, making pancakes.

I chuckled at the sight.

''Isn't it always the girl, who's making the pancakes?'' , i asked him laughing.

Lilly was everything but lazy and she loved cooking.

I excepted her, to be in the kitchen even though the pancakes smelled really good.

Mark stuck his tongue out at me and replied: ''Since you two were so exhausted from yesterday, i thought i'll make the breakfast today.''

''And I love you even more for that.'' , Lilly said, coming in to the kitchen and greeting Mark with a long kiss.

Those two were so cute together.

One day , i also want to have a relationship like them.

As they broke apart, Mark took the last finished pancake on the plate and Lilly took out three plates for us and i took the glasses.

We sat down on the table and started eating, in silence.

It wasn't an uncomfortable silence.

We just didn't really know, what to say at the moment since we talked A LOT yesterday.

After we finished eating, Mark asked me: ''Are you ready to get a look at the Dojo's?''

I nodded eagerly and Lilly chuckled.

''Normally most girls are cheerleaders are dancers. My sister is a cheerleader who can kill people with some karate moves.'' , she exclaimed, laughing and i joined in.

Mark also chuckled and then told me: ''Well, i have to work later so we have to go now. Take your things. I'll wait downstairs in the car.''

I nodded and went back in to my room.

I took my things for karate and my phone and then went to Mark's car and we drove to the Dojo's.

The first Dojo had the name the 'Miami fighters'.

It looked really similar to the Dojo's of the Wasabi Warriors but i tried to get that thought out of my head.

Mark parked the car and we went through the door of the Dojo.

I was kinda really surprised as i saw a familiar person, sparing with someone.

He took him on the ground and then i asked confused: ''Daniel?''

**Daniel's POV:**

I was just sparing with Marco, one of the other Miami fighters.

It distracted me from the beautiful girl Kim, i just met yesterday.

She was here out of the same reason and she was really nice.

I hoped to see her soon, even though she didn't answer to my SMS.

Well maybe, she just was still asleep.

I concentrated on the fight again, even though the door to the Dojo just opened.

Then, one minute later Marco was on the ground.

I heard a familiar voice asking: ''Daniel?''

I turned around to see the girl i was thinking about, standing there. Kim.

I suppose that the man besides her was her sisters boyfriend, Mark.

She told me about him.

''Kim?'' , i asked confused but also kinda happy. ''What are you doing here?''

Marco whispered to me: ''Who's that nice girl and where do you know here?''

I punched him in the arm and he whimpered.

Kim smiled and replied: ''I'm here to look for a Dojo, where i can do karate.''

What? Kim does karate?

I got more and more interested by this girl.

Suddenly Roxie came out of the changing room.

''Well, then you're perfectly right here. I'm Roxie. I'm the only girl here and with Daniel, who you already now the only black belt.'', she greeted Kim and took her hand out to her.

Kim shook it and then replied: ''Cool. I'm a black belt, too.'' She took her black belt out of her bag and showed it us. ''I was also the only black belt along with a guy from the Dojo back in Seaford and i really want to continue with karate, even though i moved from Seaford.''

Not only that she could do karate, she was also a black belt , too.

Marco walked up to her, being the macho he was and kissed her hand, saying: ''I'm Marco. Sadly a green belt but a really good kisser.''

Kim rolled her eyes and Roxie as well.

Then Roxie cried: ''Luke! We have a new fighter!''

Luke, our sensei came out of the office along with Sascha (green belt, 15) , Justin (yellow belt, 13) and David (orange belt, 14).

The other three guys all ran up to Kim and told her who they are.

I chuckled and Luke mustered Kim.

Then Mark spoke up: ''I want to applicate Kim here, in the Dojo. I'm the boyfriend of her sister and i'm at the moment one of the guardians from her.''

Luke nodded and replied: ''That's cool. We're always open for new fighters. Kim, you're welcome. Do you want to stay right here for your first practice?''

Kim nodded eagerly and i smiled at her.

Mark then told Kim: ''Well, i have to go and go to work. I'll see you later.''

With that he walked out.

I still couldn't believe that this girl does karate.


	11. Welcome

**Hay guys! Thanks for all the reviews again! I'm always really happy about them!**

**You guys are the best, but you probably already know that :D**

**It would be also cool, if you get a look at my other Kickin' it story 'The boy, i thought i knew' and leave a review ! :)**

**Love you guys as always xx**

* * *

_**Previously  
**_

_**Daniel's POV:**_

_Then Roxie cried: ''Luke! We have a new fighter!''_

_Luke, our sensei came out of the office along with Sascha (green belt, 15) , Justin (yellow belt, 13) and David (orange belt, 14)._

_The other three guys all ran up to Kim and told her who they are._

_I chuckled and Luke mustered Kim._

_Then Mark spoke up: ''I want to applicate Kim here, in the Dojo. I'm the boyfriend of her sister and i'm at the moment one of the guardians from her.''_

_Luke nodded and replied: ''That's cool. We're always open for new fighters. Kim, you're welcome. Do you want to stay right here for your first practice?''_

_Kim nodded eagerly and i smiled at her._

_Mark then told Kim: ''Well, i have to go and go to work. I'll see you later.''_

_With that he walked out._

_I still couldn't believe that this girl does karate._

* * *

**Kim's POV:**

Mark then told me: ''Well, i have to go and go to work. I'll see you later.''

With that he walked out.

As Mark was out, Daniel came up to me and hugged me.

''Nice to see you again, Kim.'' ,he said to me and smiled at me.

I smiled back and replied: ''I'm happy to see you again, too. Thanks for the SMS by the way. It was really sweet.''

Daniel had the hint of a blush on his cheeks and then said: ''Thank you.''

I chuckled and then Marco, the weird guy who flirted with me, came up to us.

''I should tell you from Rudy, to change and then he wants to see, what you can. He's back in his office.'' , he told me and i nodded.

I went in to the changing room, where also Roxie sat, writing with someone on her phone.

It was kinda weird, to not be alone in the changing room.

She looked up and slightly smiled at me but i could see some hurt in her eyes.

What was wrong.

''Hey. Is everything okay?'' , i asked her confused.

Roxie shook her head and blurted out: ''No. Sascha, the other one with the green belt broke up with me two days ago.''

I looked shocked at her. Didn't thought that the ginger haired girl with the green eyes was together with the blonde boy.

''I'm really sorry, for you Roxie.'' , i told her and tried to give her a comforting smile.

''It's not your fault. He's an ass but i still love him.'' , she replied and i couldn't help but chuckle.

I said to her: ''Believe me, i know how you feel. A similar thing like that also happened to me.''

Roxie looked shocked at me and asked: ''Really?''

I nodded. ''That's one of the main reasons why i moved to Miami.'' , i replied.

Roxie smiled at me, as Luke suddenly shouted: ''Girls! Hurry up! We want to start!''

Roxie and i laughed, changed quick and then went to the others.

The mouths of the boys hang wide open, as they saw me sparing and everything and i got everyone down, even Daniel and Roxie.

After i put also Roxie down at the end and helped her up, Luke came up to me.

''Wow! You're amazing! Welcome at our Dojo!'' , he exclaimed happy and i smiled.

''Thank you. It means a lot!'' , i replied to him and the others also congratulated me for my good job.

After everyone congratulated me, Daniel asked: ''Who wants to celebrate our new fighter with a pizza?''

Sascha shook his head and then told us: ''Sorry , i can't.''

Then he took his hand and walked out.

The others looked confused after him, except Roxie.

Marco cleared his throat and replied to Daniel: ''I'm in for the pizza!''

We all nodded, changed and then went to the pizza place.

I already liked the new Dojo and especially Daniel and Roxie.

Those two were really cool.

**Back at Seaford**

**Jack's POV:**

I was in my room, with my back on my bed, staring at the ceiling and thinking about what happened again.

I kinda got calmer the past day, but i still didn't understand Kim.

Why did she have to leave?

I meant, i couldn't do anything for the fact, that she was in love with me.

She also messed up my head and my feelings, with what she did.

I wanted my best friend back no matter how big our fight was, i knew that.

Could it really be like before.

I sighed and rolled on my stomach.

What could i do?

I groaned, as suddenly the door went open and Rudy came in.

I looked confused and angry at him.

They meant yesterday, that i was the reason , why Kim went to Miami.

''Rudy. What are you doing here?'' , i snapped.

Rudy rolled his eyes and replied: ''Don't talk like this to your sensei, Jack. I'm here to talk to you about what happened because of Kim.''

''I got it. You all think, that i'm the one who caused all of this, but i'm not. I can't do anything for the fact that she left.'' , i told him.

Rudy rolled his eyes again and then said: ''I'm not here to snap at you. I'm just here to tell you, that i'll go to Miami and try to talk to Kim. The guys are probably right, that you're the only who can get her back but i'll have at least to try it. Kim is a part of our family and you know that Jack. She was your best friend and you should fight for her.''

I sighed and replied: ''I also didn't want to leave it like that but she practically forced it to that. I'm not trying to get her back. If you go and she comes back, okay but otherwise no. I'm not ready to forgive her yet.''

Not after the scene, she made.

Rudy groaned and then told me: ''Fine, have it your way but think about it. You know, that you want Kim back. You can lie to me but not to yourself.''

I didn't say anything anymore and with one last groan, Rudy walked out.


	12. It's easy

**Hay guys! Thanks for all the reviews again! I'm always really happy about them!**

**Oh my god almost the hundred reviews! That's amazing and i really hope that i hit the 100 with this chapter! :)**

**I hope you guys like the chapter and leave a lot of reviews xx**

**(Don't worry Kick will really come!) **

**Love you guys as always xx**

* * *

_**Previously  
**_

_**Jack's POV:**_

''Rudy. What are you doing here?'' , i snapped.

Rudy rolled his eyes and replied: ''Don't talk like this to your sensei, Jack. I'm here to talk to you about what happened because of Kim.''

''I got it. You all think, that i'm the one who caused all of this, but i'm not. I can't do anything for the fact that she left.'' , i told him.

Rudy rolled his eyes again and then said: ''I'm not here to snap at you. I'm just here to tell you, that i'll go to Miami and try to talk to Kim. The guys are probably right, that you're the only who can get her back but i'll have at least to try it. Kim is a part of our family and you know that Jack. She was your best friend and you should fight for her.''

I sighed and replied: ''I also didn't want to leave it like that but she practically forced it to that. I'm not trying to get her back. If you go and she comes back, okay but otherwise no. I'm not ready to forgive her yet.''

Not after the scene, she made.

Rudy groaned and then told me: ''Fine, have it your way but think about it. You know, that you want Kim back. You can lie to me but not to yourself.''

I didn't say anything anymore and with one last groan, Rudy walked out.

* * *

**Three days later**

**Kim's POV:**

I was just at the Dojo again, with Roxie.

We both started to be really good friends, especially since we had a lot in common and she really was interested in what i was saying.

We sat on a bench in the Dojo and were talking about some random things, as Daniel came in with Sascha.

Roxie immediately stared at Sascha and i sighed inside.

It was obvious that those guys still had the hots for each other.

At least Roxie still had the hots for Sascha.

I knew, how hard it was to be in love with someone, who doesn't like you like that.

Yes, i was still not over Jack.

Well, it's been only four days.

Not enough time to be over your best friend and the boy you love.

Even though Daniel was really cute...

My thoughts were broken by said person, greeting us cheerfully: ''Hey Kim! Roxie!'

He walked up to us and Sascha was already disappeared in the changing rooms.

Roxie sighed but put a smile on her face and we both replied to Daniel at the same time: ''Hey!''

''What's up?" , he asked us in the same good mood.

I raised an eyebrow at him.

Why was he in such a good mood?

I mean he was always in a good mood (as far as i can tell that) but today it was a little bit to good.

He looked confused back and questioned me: "What?"

"Why are you so happy?" i replied confused.

Daniel chuckled.

"Not going to tell you. That's a surprise." , he told me and walked in to the changing room.

Roxie laughed and i pouted.

That wasn't fair. I wanted to know, why he was so happy.

I looked questioning at her and asked: "Do you know, why he's so happy?"

Rocky laughed again and replied: "Maybe."

**Daniel's POV:  
**

"Not going to tell you. That's a surprise." , i told her and walked in to the changing room.

You want to know, what the surprise is?

Well, you know that Kim is here since four days and i kinda have a tiny crush on her...

I know, that she's still in love with Jack but i want to invite her to the big Pink concert and i really hope, that she'll say yes.

I fell pretty hard for this girl and i wanted to show her, that i'm better than Jack.

He didn't deserve her after what he did.

She deserves so much better than him.

I really hope, that she wants me and she'll go with me on that concert in two weeks.

Maybe before that, we can also go on an other date...

There's this new restaurant, that just opened.

Okay, slow down Daniel.

You first have to ask her, before you make new plans..

**Back in Seaford**

**Rudy's POV:**

I was just on my laptop in the office, looking for some tickets to Miami.

It's been four days, since Kim was away and neither her or Jack changed their minds.

Jack still didn't want to get her back and she still didn't come back.

I sighed. Those guys were so complicated.

Teenagers. I always ask myself what's wrong with those two.

Jack meant he doesn't feel anything for Kim but he was creeping out because of her.

Kim said, that she loves Jack but instead of clearing that up with him, she moves to Miami.

Could someone please understand this two?

I sighed again, as i saw that the next ticket i could get , was only in a week.

Well, it was summer. Who doesn't want to fly to Miami?

Maybe until then, Jack will open his eyes and he will go, instead of me...

Probably not. Jack was as stubborn as someone could be.

I sighed and bought the ticket.

Just as i hit the buy button, Jerry came in to the office.

"Yo, Rudy. Could you please make Jack to go to Miami to get Kim back? He's creeping us out with his bad mood and we miss Kim!" , he exclaimed mad.

I sighed. That was one of the other problems.

Jack was full of anger and acted really weird, since Kim was away.

"Don't worry Jerry. I'll try my luck next week and fly to Miami to Kim, alone. If she doesn't come because of me, talking to her, we may have a problem. Kim and Jack are really stubborn." , i replied.

Jerry groaned and nodded.

"Why can't Jack just fly to Miami, give her a. love declaration, Kim says that she loves him, too, they come back and we all live happily ever after?" , he asked annoyed and i laughed.

If you would take it like Jerry, it would be really easy.

Well, sadly it isn't.


	13. You know, what i don't know

**Hay guys! Wow the 100 reviews o: I was totally shocked and thank you so much for that! :D**

**It's pretty hard to write chapters, so sorry when i don't update that soon ! :)**

**I hope you guys like the chapter and leave a lot of reviews! :)**

**Love you guys as always xx**

* * *

_**Previously  
**_

_**Rudy's POV:**_

_I sighed and bought the ticket._

_Just as i hit the buy button, Jerry came in to the office._

_"Yo, Rudy. Could you please make Jack to go to Miami to get Kim back? He's creeping us out with his bad mood and we miss Kim!" , he exclaimed mad._

_I sighed. That was one of the other problems._

_Jack was full of anger and acted really weird, since Kim was away._

_"Don't worry Jerry. I'll try my luck next week and fly to Miami to Kim, alone. If she doesn't come because of me, talking to her, we may have a problem. Kim and Jack are really stubborn." , i replied._

_Jerry groaned and nodded._

_"Why can't Jack just fly to Miami, give her a. love declaration, Kim says that she loves him, too, they come back and we all live happily ever after?" , he asked annoyed and i laughed._

_If you would take it like Jerry, it would be really easy._

_Well, sadly it isn't._

* * *

**Kim's POV:**

After practice i still didn't know, why Daniel was so cheerfully and nobody wanted to tell me.

Well only Roxie and him seemed to know, what's going on but they should tell me!

I thought, that i was one of their best friends, too!

Especially Daniel... I really liked this guy and that wasn't fair.

I sighed and went out of the changing room, a little bit disappointed.

Daniel said it was a surprise, but what did he mean with that?

I didn't even know, if the surprise was for me!

Gosh, i hate this!

He could just tell me, what was going on!

He probably only said that, to don't have to tell me, that something was wrong!

What if the guys didn't really like me like that, now that they now the real me?

I didn't bother to change for them and it seemed like they liked me that way.

What was wrong, now?

I groaned and was just about to walk out of the Dojo, as suddenly Daniel cried after me: "Kim! Wait!"

I didn't even bother to turn around, since i was angry at him and so i just kept walking.

Daniel groaned and caught me by the arm.

I turned around furious and he stared confused at me.

"What's wrong Kim?" , he asked concerned and confused.

I didn't say anything and just pouted.

I was really disappointed in him and this surprise had to be good, if he wa ted me to be okay with him again.

As i didn't say anything, he just got more confused but then sudden,y it seemed to make click and he seriously started laughing.

I shot him a death glare and questioned him angry: "What's so funny, that i'm angry at you?!"

He chuckled and replied : "It's just cute, that you're angry because i didn't tell you yet, what your surprise is."

So the surprise was for me but what was it?

I wanted to know , badly!

I looked even more angry and asked him: "Why can't you just tell me what the surprise is?"

Daniel sighed and then answered me: "Because if i would ask you out right now, you'll probably say no because you're angry at me."

I looked at him with wide eyes and he looked like he said to much.

"You really wanted to ask me out?" , i asked shocked and he nodded, looking down.

Daniel wanted to ask me out? Oh my god.

Now i know, why he didn't tell me the surprise at first.

What should i say?

I mean, we only know each other since a few days...

**Back in seaford**

**Jack's POV:**

I was at the Dojo, sparing with Milton as Rudy and Jerry came back out of Rudy's office.

I looked at them and Milton wanted to knock me over, but i caught his leg and he fell down.

''Ouch!'' , he cried on the ground.

Jerry shook his head at me and Rudy just sighed.

I looked confused at them and asked: ''What?''

Rudy replied: ''Nothing. Jerry and i just had some discussion. By the way, i have to talk to you guys... Where is Eddie?''

Eddie just came out of the changing rooms, in his normal clothes again.

''I'm here! What's wrong, Rudy? I didn't do anything!'' , he asked nervous.

Rudy just raised an eyebrow at him but then told us: ''Nobody did anything. Well, at least, nothing that has to do, with destroying the Dojo.''

He looked at me and i just rolled my eyes.

Rudy still wanted me to fly to Miami but i didn't want, to.

I still couldn't get over what happened and i wasn't the one, who'll get Kim back.

She really screwed it up with me.

Rudy sighed again and then continued: '' I just wanted to tell you guys, that i'm going to fly to Miami in a week, to get Kim back or at least i'll try it.''

Jerry, Milton and Eddie grinned wide and i still stood there, no emotions.

If Rudy will get her back.

He added: ''In that time, Jack will be the sensei for you guys.''

I gasped and looked shocked at him.

''M-me? The sensei?'' , i asked nervous.

I'd love to be a sensei but i never did that and me alone, training the guys? All three of them?

Rudy nodded and answered: ''Yes, you. Since Kim isn't there and you're the only other second belt here this time, you have to do it.''

My eyes went wide but i nodded.

I knew that if would say no, he would say that i should bring Kim back.

There's no way, i'm going to do that.

I didn't want to talk to her, right now.

We're not friends anymore and that wasn't my problem anymore.

Sure, i still couldn't get her out of my head, but...

No.

''Fine. I'm going to be the sensei, as long as you're away.'' , i told Rudy and he nodded.

Jerry shook his head again and then mumbled: ''It would be so easy...''

I looked totally confused at him and Rudy groaned.

Then he said to us: ''Well, we still have one week and the practice isn't over yet! Go back to what you were doing?''

The other boys nodded and i just asked Rudy: ''Can we talk for a second?''

Rudy raised an eyebrow at me but nodded.

We went in to his office and sat down.

''What do you want to talk about?'' , he questioned me.

I sighed and replied: ''Rudy, i don't think i can do the thing with the s-''

Rudy cut me off: ''Jack you can do that, as well as you could get Kim back. You have the decision. Besides it would be better, if you get Kim back. I'm pretty sure she has still feelings for you and you have still some for her.''

I rolled my eyes at Rudy's interruption and then asked: ''How do you know that?''

''I'm your sensei and i know you, to. I can't believe that my two best pupil fail at love. Well, but you have to figure it out, yourself. I'm trying to get her back, since she belongs to our family.'' , he replied and then stood up, walking out of the door.

I just groaned and let myself sink deeper in to the chair.


	14. Behavior

**Hay guys! I'm really struggling at the moment with this story and i would be really happy about feedback :/**

**This storyline may sounds easy but it isn't.**

**Well, but i hope you like the chapter and leave a lot of reviews! :)**

**Love you guys as always xx**

* * *

_**Previously  
**_

_**Jack's POV:**_

_The other boys nodded and i just asked Rudy: ''Can we talk for a second?''_

_Rudy raised an eyebrow at me but nodded._

_We went in to his office and sat down._

_''What do you want to talk about?'' , he questioned me._

_I sighed and replied: ''Rudy, i don't think i can do the thing with the s-''_

_Rudy cut me off: ''Jack you can do that, as well as you could get Kim back. You have the decision. Besides it would be better, if you get Kim back. I'm pretty sure she has still feelings for you and you have still some for her.''_

_I rolled my eyes at Rudy's interruption and then asked: ''How do you know that?''_

_''I'm your sensei and i know you, to. I can't believe that my two best pupil fail at love. Well, but you have to figure it out, yourself. I'm trying to get her back, since she belongs to our family.'' , he replied and then stood up, walking out of the door._

_I just groaned and let myself sink deeper in to the chair._

* * *

**Kim's POV:**

Daniel sighed and then answered me: "Because if i would ask you out right now, you'll probably say no because you're angry at me."

I looked at him with wide eyes and he looked like he said to much.

"You really wanted to ask me out?" , i asked shocked and he nodded, looking down.

Daniel wanted to ask me out? Oh my god.

Now i know, why he didn't tell me the surprise at first.

What should i say?

I mean, we only know each other since a few days...

Well, but he was really cute and he really helped me the past days.

That was somehow crazy but also soooo cute.

I loved to go on a date with him, to say the truth.

No, my feelings for Jack weren't away but Daniel was great.

He looked worried at me, as i didn't say anything for a while.

Then he told me: ''Kim, you don't have to say yes. I know t-''

I shook my head smiling.

''You're wrong, Daniel. I have to, since i want to go on a date with you.'' , i cut him off, smiling.

He looked at me in disbelieve and asked: ''Really?''

I nodded and he grinned wide.

''Of course! I like you, Daniel. I don't quiet know how much yet, but i want to try this.'' , i told him.

I really wanted to.

Maybe, then i can also totally get over Jack.

He was just amazing and he really understood me in everything.

His grin went wider and he hugged me tight.

''Thanks Kim. You won't regret it.'' , he said to me and i chuckled, hugging back.

''I'm sure of that.'' , i replied and then added: ''When and where are we going?''

He smiled, while we broke apart.

Then he answered me: ''Well, in two weeks is a concert of Pink and i wanted to ask you if you want to go there with me... That was also my surprise for you.''

I squealed.

Oh my god! I loved Pink!

How did he get concert cards for it?

''I'd love , to Daniel!'' , i cried excited.

Well, but two weeks were till a really long time...

As if he could read my mind, he added: ''Well, but since two weeks are still really long... I wanted to ask you if you want to go on a date with me this saturday?''

I grinned wide and replied again: ''I'd love, to!''

He smiled wide and then told me: ''Thank you so much, for saying yes. Well, you won't regret it like i said. I'll pick you up on saturday at six. Dress code, over dressed.''

Then he looked at his watch and added : ''I have to go. I'll see you tomorrow.''

He kissed me on the cheek and walked away.

I sighed happily as suddenly Roxie told me from behind: ''Finally!''

**Roxie's POV:**

Then he looked at his watch and added: ''I have to go. I'll see you tomorrow.''

Awww. They're really going on a date.

Finally. That was really cute.

At least, they were happy now.

I walked up to Kim and told her: ''Finally!''

She turned around, grinning wide and replied: ''I guess, i don't have to tell you anymore what happened?''

I shook my head, chuckling.

''So you really like him like that?'' , i asked her.

Kim nodded. ''I can't completely say, that my feelings for Jack are away but Daniel is amazing and he really understands me.''

Awwww.

Well, she at least had the chance with her boy.

I lost mine.

Yes, i was still in love with Sascha but he doesn't seem interested anymore.

He didn't even talk to me anymore.

I sighed and Kim looked at me knowing.

''You're still not over Sascha, are you?'' , she asked me and i shook my head.

Kim knew, that we were together but i didn't quiet talk about my feelings to him, yet with her.

''We were together for so long. I can't just forget that and i can't believe that he really broke up with me. It still hurts.'' , i replied.

She sighed and put a hand on my shoulder.

''I have no idea, why he did that but he must be really stupid to let someone like you go.'' , she told me, smiling slightly.

I smiled back, weak and then said to her: ''Thank you.''

We hugged and i tried to held back my tears.

This really wasn't easy.

Especially since my two best friends are probably dating, soon.

**Saturday**

**Jack's POV:**

Rudy was going to Miami soon and he was showing me some things, for me, being sensei while he wasn't there.

I still had doubts with that but i had no other choice.

We just finished and i sat down on a bench, drinking something.

Jerry, Eddie and Milton weren't there.

Rudy is going there because of Kim and either he or me had to go.

I won't go. Not after what happened.

I know, it's been almost a week but it still hurts and it won't stop.

Sure, i'll miss her but... No.

I sighed, standing up from the bench and Rudy looked weird at me.

Then he told me: ''Alone from your behavior, i can't believe you that you don't care about Kim.''

I groaned and didn't reply.

I hated this subject.

Of course, i cared about Kim.

Well, but there happened still to much to get her back on my own.

My sound stubborn but it is just like this.

I replied to Rudy: ''And i still can't believe that you don't believe me.'' and then took my things and walked in to the changing room.


End file.
